


Aftermath

by CornCobBro



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira gets sent to Hell, Akira gets to be Dom for a while, Depression, Hate Sex, M/M, Mikiko being a bro, Nightmares, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Rape, slight Mikiko/Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornCobBro/pseuds/CornCobBro
Summary: Akira may have regain control from Amon, but he could not slack off his lingering presence as visions of him committing horrible acts start. But even after losing so much, it´s not like he has anything else to lose as he confronts the demon one more time... Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an expansion of that ending in the 3rd Devilman OVA, but with unintentional smut and crippling depression!  
> Well, here is some serious fanfic for once where it explores more of Akira´s deprived state after the apocalypse (hence why he seems so OOC in this). Also those Akira and Mikiko moments: I always thought they were going to end up having a thing in both the OVA and the original manga. Meh, it could just be me but this focuses on another rarepair.  
> It´s Valentine´s Day I needed to have an excuse to post this fanfic up.

The Devilman Army was not familiar with their leader. They were willing to join their fight against the demons and their superior, Satan. However, they did know know much of Akira Fudo´s background. Even after humanity went into a downward spiral, he shut himself off from his allies. Even near him, his presence was overwhelmingly threatening, sending shivers down his comrades backs and intimidating those who might be in risk of some impending storm. Regardless, the army was more than boastful about their ultimatum and stuck close together… as it should.  
Yet only one had witness first-hand of Akira´s… violent tendencies. That being the girl, Mikiko Kawamoto; the devilman that Akira Fudo rescued from the Demon-Busters and their inhumane experiments. While she did stick to her duties, that is scouting and collecting a few remaining devilman, she always had a close eye on him. She felt the need to aid him, especially that one… horrible time that he lost control of himself. From time to time, especially when she brought him something to eat while he was by himself or just passing by, she always checks on his well-being; making sure he's not doing anything to put himself and others at jeopardy. But she always finds her assumptions to be wrong; as he is found sitting by himself, somberly silent. She stood there, at least for five minutes or more before she moved on. His face always lack happiness, relief, and compassion; the only times he beam was when he aimlessly and cruelly slaughtered enemy demons. Even after he gain control of his temper, he still could not control his grief.  
She came by one night, still checking in on Akira. He had still not eaten his food rather sat by himself, still and looking point blank at the ground. She was about to leave when he heard him.

¨Mikiko? … is there anything you need?¨

She immediately paused at his voice. There was a brief moment of silence between the two, yet Akira was patient.

¨… I… I just came… to check on you, that's all...¨ 

Silence again.

¨ … I´m sorry… I shouldn't have disturbed you. I´ll-¨, she apologized before Akira intervene.

¨Hey don´t be. I know that you´re worried. I´m sorry for what happened… that time… I promised it won't happen again… you won't see him again...¨

She was still before she nodded in acknowledgement. She didn't leave but turned around to face him.

¨So umm… I know this isn't much but… if ya wanted to talk or something, I´ll be around.¨

¨Sure.¨

He watched her leave. Yet, his gaze was fixated on her slim backside and legs. He got to admit: even with some parasitic demon attached to her torso she had a nice figure. It be ashamed if… His trance finally broke when he felt his mouth nearly watering. 

 

 

Sleeping is one of the most easiest to do nowadays… Not that he was always tired. He never was before. He was a lot more vigor, agile, and a lot more restless after that one fateful night at the Sabbath. Yet now it seems like one of those days that he could just sleep the entire night and throughout the day… without getting up.  
Eventually, Akira´s eyelids grew heavier and eventually fell asleep.

His eyes shut open again. He felt something near him, staring at him. He turned to see something he thought he'd never see again… Miki´s head… ¨But… that's impossible! I buried her!¨ For a brief moment, he could only stare into her cold eyes and gaping mouth, as if screaming with every might of her silenced voice. But without intention to, he reach for her head. He gently placed her head upon his chest. He could only stare back at her dead-fish eyes as he stroked her dry hair to her cold-dry skin. Suddenly, he felt his other hand reached down to his pants and unzipped the fly. With shaky hands and little control, he brought Miki down towards his erection…

 

 

¨… Akira! Akira!¨

He screamed when he jumped up from his bed. He felt himself hit the ground before it registered to him that he was awake. Drenched in cold sweat and shaking, he noticed Mikiko above him, giving a concerned look.

¨Are you okay? I heard you screaming from down the hall.¨

She helps him up, but Akira was looking around frantically. 

¨… Where is it?¨

¨Where´s what,¨ she asked back. 

Akira was still looking around before he knew that Miki´s remains wasn't here. He let out a deep sigh of relief. ¨I´m fine… everything's fine,¨ he assured, trying to relax.  
Both Mikiko and Akira sat on the bed together. Yet Mikiko kept her lips shut; trying to find the right words instead of coming off awkward. What can she assure him of? It´s not like she knew him personally. He was more of a friend… or a hero to her eyes at least. She tried her best not to let her emotions get the better of her; but her threshold was failing. At this point, she could only feel for him; she has nothing, and he has nothing… 

¨… Hey, Akira?¨

He didn´t respond, but he looked up.

¨I´m not sure how many times I´ve said this, but thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you saved me.¨

He stared at her, but he let her continue. 

¨I was good for nothing before. I picked locks for a living other than school. Yet, I´ve grown tired of people pushing me. Things didn´t get any better when… I was taken in and experimented on… I felt less of a person than before. But when you came, I felt normal again. You were a devilman, as you put it, and I was too. You showed a lot more compassion towards the other devilman; given them a chance like myself... You don´t know how grateful I am.¨

And then silence again.

¨...Yeah, hehe! I´m sorry to talk your ear off with all this cheesy stuff, but-¨ She was cut off when she felt him hug her. 

¨You don´t really have to be sorry…¨, Akira went quietly.

She was still until she slowly wrap her arms around him; a warm feeling stirred in her chest. 

¨… still… I´m here if you need me,¨ she responded back, smiling warmly. It felt forever since she felt this feeling. She wished it could last a lifetime; in the hands of the one who saved her. 

Akira on the other hand was just as enjoying the moment too… But, it was not just warmth; rather acting on desire. Her warmth, smooth skin, and scent was driving him mad. 

He felt his teeth sank into her shoulders. She let out a gasp before she began threshing. His teeth tore at her clothes as he ripped them off. He was over her, pinning her with her shoulder bleeding. She writhed as his one free hand ripped away at her remaining clothes. Tollg was just as alarmed, about to spit when Akira gnawed at her rough breasts, earning a agonized scream as he tore off some skin before sinking his teeth more on that sweet flesh of hers. Acidic juices and blood began to ooze off of her body, but Akira did not mind the bitter and burning taste. He yearn for more; her mewls, her moist inner thighs, and her hot and tight inner passages-

¨… umm… you´re crushing me,¨ Mikiko spoke up, desperately. 

Akira immediately snapped out of it and let her go immediately. A bead of sweat slide down his head, and was shaking. Okay, what the hell is this? Even Mikiko was just as confused. 

He took a step back. First the dream and then… 

There was only one explanation for this… If there was anything, or anyone, responsible for these visions it would be him. God damn it, he never thought had to see his face again. He dreaded to confront that disgusting smile again… But he knew that if didn´t do anything about it, he´s going to act out on it… And he´ll never forgive himself if he hurt her. He walked out of the room in a hurry with Mikiko following after him.

¨Wait! Where are you going?¨

¨I´m just going out for some air. I´m not sure how long I´ll be gone. I just need to be alone…,¨ he responded darkly. But she didn´t comply.  
¨Please don´t! I-¨

¨There´s nothing you could do,¨ he snapped back, making her stop. She could only frown; desperate to help him… but from what? And how?

¨It´s something I have to do on my own,¨ he sighed. ¨… but I´ll be back. I promised,¨ he assured her before leaving her alone. She could only stand there helplessly as she watched him disappear into the dark.

 

 

It was dark inside than it was outside, still he continued on. It wasn't like he was going to bump into any mere obstacles; he knew exactly where he was going. But every step he took, tension was building up. Not only in terms of his stomach stirring anxious, but the atmosphere grew thicker with apprehension as if millions and millions of eyes are spectating the young man.

Closer, he could faintly hear a guttural sound; a mix between a sharp breath and a growl. There, at least 10 meters apart, he sees him. 

Crouched over, his tail thumped with aggression. With the glow of his golden eyes, Akira could barely see the bruises, blows, and scratches that he inflicted on the beast from their previous encounter. He stared before letting out a low, bitter chuckle that made Akira grimaced. 

¨Back again, I see,¨ Amon´s voice was marinated with malice. His vessel didn´t respond, giving a whine.

¨Aww, what´s the matter? Still sour after last time?¨

Again, no response. The large demon hero snarled.

¨Coming back here was a mistake. All for naught in fact. What do you think you´re going to get out of this; beating me more?¨

¨I´m willing to do that. I might rip off your tongue this time,¨ the human finally respond, his arms crossing. Amon laughed before hacking up some blood. He resumed back into his normal position.

¨Tell me, Fudo… Why didn´t you give that girl what she wants? You certainly lost your chance of making her yours… just like you lost your chance with Miki-¨

¨Don´t you dare give me that,¨ Akira snapped. ¨You don´t mention ever her again! And you´re certainly not going to force me to hurt Mikiko!¨

¨But why? Don´t you want to tear into her; make her wet and scream out your name while you claim her as your bitch?¨

The red demon laughed out again upon Akira´s disgust.

¨Come now, she's not going to last long in this world. Might as well get it over it before someone else does and tears another hole in her-¨ He was cut off when Akira´s foot connect to his jaw and kicked him so hard a tooth flew out. Amon spat out a mix of saliva and blood while Akira was shuddering with unyielding rage. 

¨Why… are you like this,¨ Akira went, repulsed while Amon recovered from the kick. Akira continued.

¨I don´t know what I´ve done to have you attached to me like a tumor! But… I´ll do whatever it takes that keep that furry ass in it´s place,¨ the human said sharply. Upon that firm promise though, Amon finally stood. His inhuman size overshadow his vessel, glaring defyingly. 

¨Do you believe you´re going to keep your word? Keep me locked up in the back of your head as I watch you defile my title, slaughter my allies, and just die with you? You´ve forgotten: without me you´d still be a crying little whelp! You are nothing without ME.¨

The demons booming words echoed throughout the void, sending shivers down Akira´s back. But the human still stood his ground, even as Amon grew close and continue on.

¨Ya know what? I can't wait for you to die already. When Satan wipes the shit-stain that you are off the earth I will be dragging your ass to hell with me.¨

Akira looked up. A smug smile stretched his lips.

¨Well, that I will be looking forward too. I´m pretty sure I will also take part of making our time together in hell just as enjoyable… but not before I continue to ´abuse´ your powers and make you watch,¨ Akira replied sinisterly. 

Both parasite and host glared at each other, loathing each other as a minute passes.

Amon´s lips stretch into a smile, fangs showing before he chuckles. That chuckling turned into laughter. He leaned in close.

¨Is that so? ……… Perhaps you did not learn from that little lesson from last time whatsoever,¨ he growled next to Akira´s ear. 

Amon would´ve hope that statement would at least frighten his human vessel, even going as far as to bring his claw and stroking his cheek. In fact, Akira´s reaction was not fear, or retaliation.

Instead, Akira brought his hand closer and nuzzled it. 

¨To be honest, I did not learn at least one thing from that...¨ 

With that being said, the human brought the demon´s face closer and kissed his cheek.

¨……… Ummm… What are you doing,¨ the demon hero asked.

¨What? You wanted to do this, right?¨

Before Amon had any reaction, Akira transformed into Devilman. He was pushed against the ground with the smaller demon on top of him. The Devilman´s eyes were burning with lust as the Demon Hero starred up, brow raised with surprise. For such a small demon, this new sense of strength caught Amon off guard; it was a little amusing. Suddenly, Amon felt his arms and legs become immobile by some organic substance. He threshed in surprise while the Devilman giggled.

¨Come now, we´re just getting started,¨ Akira purred, his thighs grinding against the larger demon´s lower torso, making him chuckle.

¨I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Why the sudden shift,¨ he asked all the while the smaller demon was reaching for his pelvis. One firm stroke of his bulge made the larger demon shiver. 

¨Because if you´re going to hurt my friends, you´re going to find that to be difficult… Because I´ll be the one stopping you,¨ Akira respond. His stroking grew strong until Amon´s massive cock pierced out. The demon hero let out a low guttural sound when he felt the Devilman stroking it. The smaller demon's claw almost pierced the tip as precum began to ooze out, relishing the low moaning the larger demon made.

At the same time Akira´s erection pierced through, a smile stretching on his face. It wasn’t as girthy as the demon hero’s, but it certainly pulsed and throb like an animal. He climbed up in blind speed, and before Amon could even question it Akira rammed his dick in his mouth. The demon hero snarl in astonishment as Akira moaned. ¨Haaah… Fuck~,¨ the smaller demon breathed as he began thrusting. Amon had taken in all of his host´s tastes as he was stunned by this turn of events. His maws almost clamped down on Akira´s cock before he felt Akira pressing his body close to his head and pulling his mane. ¨W-What´s wrong, Amon? This is what you wanted right? … For my dick to be sucked?¨ But the demon hero could only moan around his dick, his tongue dancing beneath it. With a few but strong thrusts, Akira had let go of Amon and pulled his cock out.

Amon was panting heavily beneath Akira. ¨Are you done? You finally got that out of your systems,¨ he growled. 

Akira was wiping away fluids from his face all the while grinning triumphantly. It felt nice to humiliate Amon for once. ¨Oh gee, I´m not sure… yet,¨ Akira respond, daggers shooting out of Amon´s eyes as the Devilman nuzzled his face affectionately. 

¨But you know what, since you´ve been a good boy I think you deserve a treat,¨ the Devilman coaxed.

Akira´s back was turn towards Amon as he lean down and lap at his cock, earning more animalistic moans from his demon. His mouth wrapped around the tip, moaning as he sucked on his shaft. He savour all the tastes of the larger demon, his hips swaying sensually and his tail wagging. All of this was making the larger demon's mouth water, begging for more. 

He could almost feel Akira’s mouth slipping away from his cock. “Don't stop,” Amon demanded lowly and shakily, already on edge.  
Akira looked back, a smug grin stretching on his face again.

“Uh-uh… I didn't hear you say please.”

Amon’s lips were shut together, flabbergasted.

“Let me hear you say please… so you can cum…”

Amon glared and averted his gaze away as he mumbled something faintly.

“... What was that? I couldn't hear you,” went Akira.

“Please… let me cum in your mouth.”

The Devilman beamed as he resumed back into sucking the demon hero’s cock, earning a loud moan once again.

Amon tried his best to thrust into his vessel’s mouth but Akira's firm grip weighed him down. Amon couldn't take it anymore before he busted in the smaller demon’s mouth, leaving him breathless and exhausted. His body felt at peace before he heard Akira’s voice again. 

“Hey now, we're not done yet. I still have to ride you.” 

Those words alone made the red beast groan.

Akira sat upon the demon hero´s thighs as his ass rubbed up against the cock, enjoying Amon’s craving gaze. The smaller demon purr as he teased the great demon´s dick, fooling the tip to enter his rosebud. Unbeknownst to the Devilman however, his actions was only adding fuel to the fire as Amon grew extremely agitated.

This brat, Amon thought to himself. This shit-human dares abash and then tease him like this. He was just so mesmerized by his vessels rear as he grinded his teeth; he wanted to grip on his slim hips and fuck the ever living daylights out of him until his legs become jelly.

¨Although,¨ Akira ponder out loud, perking Amon again. ¨Should I really allow this? Should I permit you to claim me; after years of living in fear, of putting my loved ones at risk… years of you insulting me, belittling me, cursing me to the point where my life got out of control,¨ he asked darkly. At this point, he stopped teasing. Amon grew silent. ¨I have lost so much… and in return, you just laughed at me,¨ Akira went. He chuckled somberly. He turned, giving Amon a dark look. ¨But I´ll be the one having the last laugh...¨ 

There was silence between them again. 

Amon grinned again and sighed. ¨Really? You´re going to pull this shit off? During our little fun?¨ He chuckled menacingly. ¨Well if you insist!¨

Akira wasn´t aware what he meant until Amon’s sudden vigor made him rip the organic binds off. The demon hero´s arm wrapped around the Devilman as he pulled him down on the ground where both of them tackled. 

However, Amon managed to pin Akira down as the organic substance binded him. It swallowed both the Devilman´s arms and legs, keeping them apart. Akira could feel his legs spreading. Amon loomed over the captive demon.

¨You know, I thought I´d be angrier. You caught me off guard and then made a fool out of me,¨ Amon went as he lean in towards Akira´s face. He chuckled at the smaller demon´s nervous smile. ¨But you convinced me why I should claim you as mine.¨ 

With that being said, Amon tongue ran down Akira´s face. The Devilman groan at the trail of saliva on his cheek. He began to tremble violently feeling the sensation of Amon´s coarse tongue licking down his body; from his neck to his breasts, going as far as to nibble at his nipples. Along from Amon´s beard brushing against his skin, Akira bit his lips fighting back the urge to giggle and moan from the ticklish sensation. He failed once Amon began lapping at his inner thighs. Akira could no longer hold back as he felt Amon lightly nipping the warm skin and licking the fluids dripping between his legs and cock.

¨Ahhhh… Please~,¨ the smaller demon moaned, his dick shuddering helplessly.

The demon hero looked up. He stopped licking. ¨What did you say?¨

Akira gaze at him, full of longing and beckoning him to continue. The growing warmth of his loins yearn for more. ¨Please… I want it~ ,¨ he panted.

Amon grin grew. ¨Well, since you asked so nicely,¨ he purred playfully before he licked his fingers. He prodded his index finger into Akira´s rosebud. He inserted another finger as he scissored, causing his vessel to mewl. Fluid was starting to seep out, coating them. 

Akira, on the other-hand, was growing eager. His tail swayed aggressively while his body spasm from the fingering. ¨Ah! A-Amon~¨, he whined. Amon chuckled in response.  
¨Impatient little human, aren´t we,¨ he purred, still reeling and inserting his fingers in a slow motion receiving more whines. His tail intertwines with the Devilman´s.

He finally pulled out his fingers from the hot passage. His vessel´s entrance twitched while Amon kept his legs aparts, preparing his cock to enter. Akira gulped, but he gave his approval. 

Due to it´s massive size, Akira´s hot passages clenched in pain. It slowly pushed in, making the smaller demon´s eyes stung with tears. Once his shaft was fully in, it reeled out barely. Then the slow rhythm began, his prostate assaulted and his inner muscles keeping the great demon’s firmly within him. 

The Devilman panted, his stomach in knots. Despite his bonds keeping him in place, his body was repeatedly pushed against by the strong thrusts. He relished every moment of it: he took great pleasure of this bittersweet punishment his demon bestowed. He wanted this to happen: he wanted the demon hero to give it his all for this one bizarre, intimate moment. Akira may be useless without him… but Amon would just as well be nothing without his human. Amon´s face grew close, his forehead touching his. His breath gave Akira goosebumps.

¨Mine?¨

¨Ah… Yours~¨

¨Atta boy,¨ he chuckled before giving his human a deep kiss.

The organic binds grew weak and broke as the Devilman reach for Amon. He wrapped his arms around him, clawing at his shoulders. He broke their kiss as the thrusts were excelling in speed. ¨Shit! Shit! SHIT!¨ 

He felt it coming; the hot sensation of his stomach told him so. And judging on the way Amon´s grip tighten to the point that he clawed Akira´s ass, he will surely come too. Akira felt the blood dripping from his cheeks, the wounds burning. Everything was burning from the inside to the outside.

He prayed all of this would suffice the demon. It was the only way… 

Akira´s vision became blank upon the climax. He let out one last howl as he felt his insides filled by the demon´s seed. He nearly fell off from exhaustion, but Amon still had him in his firm grip. 

Both of them fell, panting heavily and spasming. Akira refused to move, feeling so stiff but loving the feeling pulsing through his body. His eyes were close but felt Amon near to him, nuzzling him in appreciation. ¨That satisfied you,¨ asked Akira, nearly out of breath. He shudder when he felt the demon hero´s breath again. ¨Not unless you´re satisfied,¨ Amon asked back, wrapping his arms around him affectionately and laying him on his chest. The Devilman got comfortable on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

¨… nah… I´m good,¨ his vessel went, nearly falling asleep. The large demon chuckled, licking the other demon´s cheek. Akira smiled.

¨… So… after this… you're still not going to acknowledge me… we'll just resume as normal before you go off and face Satan,” Amon asked, earning another silence.

“... Only if you behave,” the Devilman mumbled. 

“You know we don't have much time,” the other demon interjected gently, caressing Akira’s back. “This may be the last time we ever share this moment.”

“... didn't you say earlier... ,” Akira began, hiding his head under the other demon’s chin. “You were going to drag my ass to hell with you?”

The giant demon was silent. Akira's eyelids were growing heavy.

 

 

Akira woke up with a jolt in a wrecked home. The sun was barely up. He panted, covered in sweat but felt shivers. He tried moving, feeling uncomfortable every time he tried to stand up from the bed. He rested his head, exhausted and mortified. 

He did what he had to do, he thought. Just something to keep him appeased longer. But he knew, if he was going to die sooner or later, then the demon within him would not allow him any peace.

Suddenly he heard his name being called. The voice grew close, turning out to be Mikiko. Looking out a nearby ledge he sees her. She captures his glimpse as she immediately stops to look up. Akira finally had the strength to stand up and jump down from the ledge, landing on his feet. 

¨I was looking everywhere for you… what were you doing,¨ Mikiko asked. 

¨… Just business I had to deal with. Don´t worry,¨ he answered, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile. However, Mikiko was still not convinced.

Akira´s smile faded. ¨Mikiko?¨

¨Hmmm?¨

¨How would you feel… when you have nothing left to lose… it´s never enough?¨

¨I don´t understand.¨

¨I dunno… even after all of this… I feel like I will never have peace again… I´m not sure… if I´ll see Miki again...¨ 

Akira looked down. Mikiko was baffled at his words.

¨O-Of course you will,¨ she interjected. ¨Akira! You can´t let that thing, or Satan, or Miki´s death get a toll of you! We- you survived longer than this.¨ 

Akira did not respond.

¨Akira… I know I don´t know you that much… I try to keep out of your business,¨ Mikiko sighed. ¨But… I´ll follow you regardless, I´ll even mourn with you if I have to… But whatever happens, don´t let anything get the best of you…¨ 

¨...¨

¨I don´t think Miki would want that from you.¨ 

Akira was still, letting the words marinade him in sorrow. 

Strange. That feeling of bliss he had a while ago just disappeared as reality hit him like a truck; though in actuality he had woken up from a sick dream only to be in the nightmare world once again. He had lost everything; his loved ones, his humanity, and his sanity.

Why does he suddenly care now?

Without a word, he grew close to Mikiko and hugged her tightly.

¨Ah-!¨

She was baffled for a moment, but she felt tears falling from Akira. She could only wrap her arms around him, staying with him as his tears dried.

 

 

Alone again, Amon thought. Not that it bothered him, it was quite a treat. But he can´t help but imagine how deprived his vessel must be; going all that trouble to get on top of him like that. He felt a sense of succession. He knew that something in Fudo Akira broke. 

Not broke, but just exploded; a burst with a mix of strong emotions and primal instincts. Whatever it was, it resulted in Akira fully becoming what he always hated: a monster… his own little monster.

It was one hell of a ride. Even if he and his vessel were to die at the last battle, at least he would get his fair share of having the last laugh. 

It be a shame, though, if in that moment is when they'll go their separate ways. To be quaint, he enjoyed being accompanied by his human… the monster he help create.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no greater disdain then being purged into hell, along with your enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this rather than make a whole new rather than make a new story. This has been in development, I think, for a year.

Twenty years of deception; years of witnessing the foundations of humanity crumbling. And in those years of building up your regime, ready for the final fight... Wasted. Akira didn’t understand what went wrong. All he recalled was finally an arm’s reach away from Satan, about to perform the finishing blow; to finally put an end to both his benefactor and malefactor. Until he felt a scorching pain split him apart.

He should be relief; only the bleak and endless darkness was where he truly found solace. For a moment, his body felt weightless; as if swallowed up by the abyssal ocean. He wasn’t sinking, nor was he ascending. It was all still.

His fingertips twitched slightly, suddenly feeling the wet earth beneath him. He, unwillingly, felt his eyelids flutter open only to meet a dark upper-limit. In all of his years, he had never felt so unenthusiastic.

He weakly rubbed his eyes but stopped when a putrid smell hit him… and a substance smeared on his face. He took one glance at his hand, and to his horror was covered in thick gore. In a haste he tried to lean up, and much to his dismay observed the grim vicinity around him.

Flesh, blood, broken bones. All raw and rotten. It was harder to distinguish human or even demon. Within this ditch, the copious amount of raw, bloody meat had already attracted flies.

He leans up more, only to stare down at himself. To add more salt to the wound, he was still split from his lower abdomen. His legs were nearby, but just as impossible to reach as mangled body-parts were on it. He could not even cry out; his words refused to come out for he could not fathom the situation he was in. He struggled hard not to dry heave all over himself when his fight-or-flight instinct kicked in.

Akira immediately began to crawl towards his dismembered lower half, lips shut together to prevent himself from smelling the spoiled meat. His elbows nearly sank into the blood-moisten ground. He felt some flies landing on him, the irritating sensation of their legs were enough to make him jump out of his skin. He reached for his foot, pulling onto with little strength he had.

It was a struggle as the bloody mass on top of his lower abdomen was too heavy. He heard the sickening sound of the gore sliding off from every pull one by one. He can feel the weight becoming less heavy as he successfully pulled out his legs. He took a moment for a breather and gagged at the same time. He took once glance at his lower half… they look different… they were more demon than his normal human legs. He wasn’t even sure if these were his correct legs. He inhale slightly. Nonetheless, I’m getting out of this shithole.

He lays on his backside as he struggled to position his legs. God forbid if he had his ass facing frontal if he started walking… He pulls his lower abdomen to his sliced stomach. This is how it’s done right? He remember vividly how his arm “magically” reattached itself that one time he encounter that crazy bird bitch. Only this time, he wasn’t aided by his late friend.

As he pulled his lower half closely, he felt a strange sizzling sensation across his stomach. It didn’t hurt at first, but it definitely felt… uncomfortable to feel his organs and tissues merging again.

He took one more glimpse at the sky again. It didn’t occur to him how cold it is; the small hairs of his arm were beginning to stand. How in the world did I went from confronting Ryo into this, he pondered to himself. He felt so lost, even the numbing in his legs did not bother him.

Not a moment too soon did he hear the sound of debris falling… and the ragged clicking and breathing of something inhumane. Turning his head slightly, he catches a glimpse of a gangly demonic spider-humanoid climbing down the walls, it’s bulbous black eyes looking downward. It’s slender, bony arms reached for grinded up flesh.

Akira tried so hard not to catch it's attention as he slowly turned his head back up, pretending to be dead. The hairs on the back of his neck were also standing when he felt the spider gaze at him. He held in his breath, repeating a mantra in his head. Please don't see me… please don't see me.

Unfortunately his prayers were not answer when he heard the spider creature crawling his way. A shadow overcast him, he could sense it even with his eyelids shut. His hand snaked over a bony mass. Before the spider demon reacted Akira whacked the creature swiftly. It screeched as it was knocked back. Forgetting the numbness in his legs, Akira staggers up and escapes.

He sees the ledge and reach for it. Climbing out meant using a bit of your legs as a support, but Akira found that to be a fruitless as they were still unresponsive. No matter how much force he pushed on, the numbness grew. He only relied on his hands to do the heavy lifting. The sound of the demon readjusting made him rush out. Luckily the ledge was not far up for him to wall climb.

He climbed out, feeling the icy cold floor beneath him. He finally took a look around his new surroundings. He found that he wasn't outside but rather inside of some glacier interior. The walls and floor were completely jagged ice. And to his horror he could make out some demons embedded in their icy prison. That alone was enough to make him proceed on his swift escape. The floor was slippery and cold, he felt himself almost bumping into the walls of the narrow hallway. The cold atmosphere was taking a toll on him: his fingers growing cold and stiff, his nose running. Yet he did not have the time to worry about that: he just wanted to lose sight of his pursuer.

The hallway was endless, there was no way of knowing when it will end… and what awaits him on the other side. His knees buckled, pausing for a breathing as he wait for any noise coming close, queuing him to resume running. Instead…

“YOU…” The human looked up, he felt his heart dropped at the sight before him.

Demons. Thrice of them. All of them possessing a look of repulsiveness.

And all of them bearing their jagged teeth at him.

Before he had any reaction, Akira felt winded as the impact of the punch threw him on the ground. Gasping and struggling to get up, he felt his knees getting crushed by the weight of one of the demons foot.

“What are the odds of finding trash like you here,” one of the monstrosities sneered. Akira could see them circling around him like a pack of wolves closing in on an injured lamb.

“Devilman: The traitor of the demon tribe and humanity’s hero, now reduced to a pathetic weak soul… prisoner to hell itself,” one of the other demons mocked bitterly. “... only for us to indulge on his screams.”

Akira was in a state of disbelief. Prisoner? In Hell? This cannot be. He snarled feebly as his nails dug at the ankle of the demon stepping on him. His efforts were earned by cruel laughter.

“Yes, keep struggling! It'll only make this more fun for us.” The human gritted his teeth in anger. He tried his best to channel within himself, hoping to trigger his transformation. But he could not.

“What shall we do first for your punishment,” asked the demon upon him, picking him up by his throat. “Shall we slice off your fingers and toes, one by one? Or would you prefer we dine on You? We will take our time eating your innards.”

Out of impulse and disgust, Akira spat in the face of the demon addressing him. That was a big mistake. He felt his mouth forcefully open, pain stinging on his tongue from the demons talon. “Alright. If you insist. We'll begin by removing your teeth AND tongue.” Akira cried out as the claw was beginning, and slowly, penetrating on his tongue. His mouth was started to aching from stretching due to the size of the demon’s hand. He was nearly choking on his own saliva, faintly tasting the coppery drop of blood sliding behind his throat. The pain was too much to even fathom. He felt himself nearly blacking out, bracing for the sharp pain of his tongue being ripped out.

“Actually… We have a better idea.” The demon holding him stopped, giving a look. Akira was choking back with pain. “Bring him to Zennon… And the whole tribe... “ Simultaneously all the demons grinned, and Akira didn’t like the looks of it… until they knocked him out.


	3. Chapter 3

His knees dragged across the slippery floor, his vision fading in and out again. Faint murmurs of deep, inhumane voices follow him and the cruel gazes glued on him. Akira attempted to move his arms but found that he was bound tightly. His mouth was also subdue by a thick rope. The voices increased and his surroundings brighten. He opened his eyes and examine his surroundings.

He was surrounded by Hell’s finest fiends, all familiar and unfamiliar. He was in the center of an icy chasm, it's wall containing a mural of both demon kind and humans. And across from him was the king of demons. Zennon. He laid on his throne, resting on his arm. There were other demons near him, looking down at Akira. However they were obscured by shadows. Akira tried to make them out before Zennon spoke, a chuckle rumbling through.

“Well what do we have here?” “We found ‘em just outside the storage,” one of the demons explain triumphantly, nudging the human roughly. Zennon grinned smugly. “What a pleasant surprise, I must say,” he said, enthused. Akira glared at him.

“I'll be honest; I couldn't imagine the day when you'll be brought before Demon kind and answer for you crimes… I thought that day will never come… until now…” Akira takes a glance around. Every demon had a look of ill-willed intentions.

Lord Zennon stands up and walks over to the bound human. His shadow sent a large overcast over him and the whole demon horde. He lifted the human's face with his large hand, forcing Akira to look up. “We've been waiting for this moment for so long…” The human glared up. Despite his mouth in pain he wished he could spit in one of Zennon's three faces.

“We initially were going to kill you here on this very spot… making sure everyone here gets a glimpse of being teared apart… your sweet screams filling this hell… but… We have other plans for you, Fudo Akira…” The Lord of Demons finally let go.

However something else reaches for Akira. He looks back to be face-to-face with another demonic horror. It’s barely had a body for it was just a cluster of tendrils. It's skin felt rough with nubby spike protruding everywhere, it it was expelling moisture all over itself. That moisture also gave off a manure like stench. Akira flinched, trying to move himself away as the tendrils began to pull him.

“We've all come to an agreement; you will become the Demon Tribe's stress reliever,” Zennon announced, and grins of the demons widen.

_N… no… you gotta be kidding_ , Akira thought.

“We also appointed one of our own to prep you up.. you won't resist for long.”

One of the tendrils reaches for Akira's mouth, crawling beneath the thick rope. The spikes were dragged along, cutting the rope a bit before Akira shut his jaws. He gnawed at the tendril, bearing the spikes.

“You may began Vulga…”

The full on assault threw Akira off as he was knocked into, entangled with the Demon. Luckily his binds broke, thus he was able to put up with a struggle.

His instincts finally began to kick in. He gnaw and punched the bundle of tentacles. The human then felt a weird pressure on his shoulders. His back began to tear itself as wings sprouted out, blood oozing out. He felt the same pressure in his head as a pair of head-wings sprouted out. He was able to still turn into Devilman, flying up and tackling the creature.

However, the tendrils glide onto his back and wrap around the tendon of one of his wings. Akira soon felt a more burning pain on his back when one of his wings was ripped off. He tumble down. The creature was able to apprehend him, getting him on his hands and knees. He felt the weight of the creature as many tendrils crawl and entwined with his limbs, caressing his crevices, and discreet more of the weird juices. His other wing was being ripped off as well, his skin tearing more.

_You FUCK!_ His reaction was negative of course, trying to bite back. But the tendril already enter into his mouth. He gagged back. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as the spines rubbing against his gums.

Despite the smell, the taste of the liquid was… oddly sweet. Scratch that, it was addicting.

The juices ran down his throat so easily. No matter how much his tongue tried to block it, the firm grip of the demon proved to be futile.

The other tendrils have already started to explore many sensitive crevices. They caress between his thighs, making his legs tremble. They wrap around his neck, stroking teasingly. His chest wasn't safe as well as they suckle on his nipples and prob his ribs. Every single movement of tentacles felt nice… But it was just so embarrassing, Akira's face was turning red. Yet he was sure the demons were having the time of their lives, watching him in his mortal shame. He would catch them all watching in anticipation, with huge grins on their faces.

Suddenly he felt the tendrils exploring his perineum next, ever so firmly. The moisten tendrils ran along his crack, teasing both his groin and his asshole. The Devilman's tail wagged aggressively, getting more uncomfortable as more juices were being smeared. Akira snarled, grinding his teeth as one tentacle tickled his head-wing. He dug his fingers on the icy floor: the tentacles were already entering into the first ring of his rose bud. His cries echo through the chasm when he felt the first thrust.

It was quite a show for the demons, watching their mortal enemy getting humiliated by one of their own. They cheer and laugh, as well as… masturbated in front of Akira.

The tentacle beast made Akira change positions; lifting him and ramming into him, making the human watch upward. The tendrils have also stroked on his erected cock.

Akira vision was blurry, becoming dizzy from all of this. It was hard to concentrate, even the demon's juices was becoming… too hard to resist. It was like a molasses, too sweet to taste but bitter to comprehend.

It was… stimulating to say the least.

He wanted more… Through his watery eyes, he watched more of the demons cheer on… except for one… it was a quick glimpse, but he thought he saw a pair of amber eyes watching him with no look of malice…

Akira gasps at the final thrust, being overcome by heat. His insides got hot while the juices leaked out.

The tendrils cease and let go, letting Akira fall on the ground. His muscles were stiff, panting in a pool of blood and other fluids. He glanced at his own body, covered in bruises on his abdomen and neck… and still erected.

The tendril demon walked away and into the horde of demons.

“It's finished… he's all prepared. You may have him,” the creature went.

Akira’s eyes widen to saucer disks at the statement.

He tried to muster out words, before he watches some of the fiends approaching him, licking their chops and closing in on the Devilman.


	4. Chapter 4

They were having their way with him in one of the cells. Three demons have already blow their load on their chained prisoner after he sucked and pleasured them for hours. Akira’s body was sore from bites and bruises, wet and dripping with juices. He pants hoarsely, saliva pouring from his mouth.

“Awww, what’s the matter Devilman? Had enough,” one demon asked, nudging their cock into his face.

“It’s never enough. His body is on a constant sex drive; it’d be long for a demon such as him to relax,” another remarked.

Akira just glared in disgust. He was honestly getting tired, his mind ache to relax… and yet his throbbing groin was yearning for more of this mistreatment. Ever since he tasted that weird liquid from that demon, his body forgotten how to rest.

“All the more fun for us,” one of the demons purred, shoving his dick more into Akira’s face. “Ain’t that right, Devilman?”

The Devilman just stared at the phallic object right on his nose before glancing at the demon, awaiting an answer.

Akira smirks a bit, coyly. He stuck out his tongue, and lap at the shaft, earning a grin…

Before bringing his teeth down and biting at the cock with brutal force. The demon screamed in agony. He tried to pull away. His comrades aided him, trying to pull both of them away from each other. Blood squirted out before they finally separated them. The demon still screamed in horror and pain before Akira bellow, pulling at his chains.

“You inbred pieces of shit… I’m going to break out of here… AND I’M GOING TO WIPE OUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU…”

“You… LITTLE SHIT,” the other demon yelled, punching Akira square in the gut.

“That’s enough,” commanded a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the massive newcomer at the entrance, and immediately Akira recognizes the amber eyes.

“A… Amon…”

The air has certainly changed. The demons immediately stepped away. “W… we're sorry!! Zennon allowed us to,” one of the demons pleaded fearfully.

“Yeah! He told us we ca-” one of them stopped in mid sentence as Amon threw his punch straight into the demon’s face, instantly killing him.

The two other demons scrambled away in horror while their prisoner watched. Blood spilt out, staining everything.

“F-forgive us,” the injured demon cried, bowing down. “Y-Yes… We’ll let you have your business with Fudo”, another one assured. The demon grabs his comrade in a hurry and scrambles out.

“You better not say a word to Zennon,” Amon warned, shooting daggers as they left.

Everything became quiet from there on.

Akira was still turned away, refusing to look at the demon he once fused.

“... That was quite a show,” the Demon Hero went dryly. There was no humor in his voice.

“And... you saw… everything,” Akira tried to reply back but he was too exhausted. He was already sick to his stomach far enough.

Amon finally approaches him. The sound of his heavy footsteps made Akira jumped a bit, and even more so when he feels his eyes examine him. “So filthy,” Amon went. The Devilman blushed at his comment. If only he could cover himself...

The Demon Hero reaches for him, resulting the other demon in flinching and shying away more. “N-No,” Akira yelled. “Hey, relax,” Amon assured calmly. He came closer. Akira shivered nonstop. “Don’t… No more!”

However, he felt the demon hero’s massive hands glide towards the chains attached to both his wrists. He pulled on the chains firmly, until the wall behind them cracks. Akira hears the loud metallic sound of chains dropping on the floor.

The devilman attempted to look behind himself before the other demon picked him up. “Wha-?!”

“Be silent…” Amon walks out of the cell, still holding Akira as he looked both ways wearily.

The coast was clear, and he began to sprint.

“W-where are you taking m-me,” Akira stammered out, getting dizzy.

The demon hero didn’t answer.

The Devilman could no longer focus on his surroundings. He was getting too nauseous being bounced around over the red demon’s shoulders. He decided to shut his eyes for a few minutes…

 

 

He opened his eyes again in a cold sweat, snorting and pulling a ragged blanket off of him.

Akira panted, wincing more as he found his wounds bandaged. He looked around to find himself no longer in a cell but a cavern. A small bonfire was the only thing providing both warmth and light. At the end he can see the opening; snowflakes danced in a frenzy outside and blowing in a cold draft. He lies down on the floor again.

The Devilman wrapped himself up with the ragged blanket, shivering. He watched the snowfall outside, his mind blank… if only this constant throbbing in abdomen, then he would finally be at peace for once… He sighs.

Until he tensed up at the sight of a massive silhouette approaching. Akira covered his head with the blanket. The sounds of heavy footsteps and dragging grew close.

“... You awake?” Akira pokes his eye out. It was only the Demon hero with a carcass. Amon smirks a bit. “Still kickin’, eh? Good…” Amon drops the carcass nearby. Akira remained unmoved, but averted his gaze. As much as he appreciated Amon busting him out of that hellhole, he wasn’t in the mood to laugh at his playful jest.

“Hmm… I missed a few areas, I see,” Amon went, approaching the Devilman. He reaches for him, but Akira scooted away wearily. “Hey now…,” Amon said calmly. He firmly holds Akira. “P-please!!”

He braced himself for the worse… before he felt firm rubbing on his face. He opened his eye to see the demon hero wiping away the dried fluids on his face with a cloth. “Huh?” “Hold still…,” Amon ordered calmly, wiping. Akira was at a state of disbelief… He didn't budge as he felt the moist cloth roughly glide onto his raw skin. As much as he appreciate this kind gesture, he certainly didn't trust Amon's intentions.

“I… I don't understand…” Amon glances at the Devilman as he spoke. “Why?” The Devilman's eyes were watery, but he tried to hold back tears.

“It’s… not fair… but… I imagine you must be in your glory now,” Akira went, his voice shaking. “Watching me getting...” He stopped at mid sentence, finally letting out a sob.

The Demon Hero frowned. He let out a sigh.

“You're so hopeless, kid,” he said.

In an instant, Amon felt the wind left him as the Devilman delivered a punch to his face, sending him on the ground.

“OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“That’s your takeaway?! I’m hopeless after GETTING GANGBANGED?! Hmph… I did expect less from you…”

Amon staggers up. “Hey, I practically saved your sorry ass! You should be grateful,” Amon yelled back.

“And what?! Reward you with sex?! THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT,” Akira roared back with an accusing glare. Amon was taken back by his accusation as his vessel chuckled bitterly. “Knowing you, you’re not gotta let this slide; reminding me so often until you receive some compensation...”

“Alright, you’re going off the rails Akira…” Akira leans on the wall, holding his head and took a deep breath.

“It’s one thing being sent to hell… but knowing I’m going to be surrounded by the likes of you…,” Akira went quietly.

The demon hero did not respond. The heavy-cold air between them only reminded Amon that he wasn’t fit to resolve situations like this. Humans were such weak but complicated creatures. Even despite their organs looking the same in all matter of creature, the human mind was another puzzle. Demon, regardless of prowess, were not equipped with sentimentalism… at least that’s what Amon could take away. And yet he forethought that coddling a human wasn’t going to be simple...

“... Hey… You’re probably weak, I imagined,” Amon went. The human didn’t respond. “Look, I didn’t drag this huge chunk of meat for me. You’re probably starving,” Amon stated as he tore a piece of flesh from the carcass. He waved it in front of Akira’s face.

In frustration, Akira snatched the meat and examined it.

“I'm not eating that raw… At least cook it,” Akira scolded before grabbing the meat slab and brought it over to the fire. Carefully he tried to roast the meat while Amon sighs in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Devilman tossed and turn, trying his best to sleep. Even if his eyelids feel heavy and the warmth of the blanket, his urges haven’t subside. He try not to be noisy, as Amon was sleeping across from him.

Beneath the blanket, he began to sweat and breathe heavily. His abdomen ache horribly to the point that there was a pit in his stomach, and his heart ran quickly. Was it the meat? Was it the cold? No… it wasn’t either.

His hand slowly but uncontrollably reach for his groin. His lips shut tightly, his claws stroking his hard cock.

His mind flashed to when the demons had their way with him. How they roughly fondled his scrotum, clawed at his thighs, tenderly nip and lick his lips. Yet they weren’t merciful… they weren’t gentle… and he liked it… But he mostly remember the taste… the bittersweet taste.

The demon hero's eyes open slightly, hearing the faint sounds of rustling. He turns over slowly as he sees Akira.

The Devilman stopped.

There was a moment of silence. “... I can't sleep,” went Akira quietly. Beneath his blanket, his face was red.

The demon hero just stared before getting up and drowsily walks towards the human. The human stiffens before the demon sits next to him quietly. No words were exchanged.

“... I feel so dirty,” Akira went quietly, clutching the blanket close. “It hasn't stopped, this… feeling. I dunno what to do anymore… “ The Devilman felt his face sinking into the blanket. The Demon Hero did not give his input. “You must think I'm a slut, right… how they just went wild,” Akira continued.

“Could be worse,” Amon replied.

“Like you can talk,” Akira grumbled. “Seems like I’m not the only one that got under Zennon and his crew’s skin… It’s only a matter of time when they find out… They’ll come looking for us… What is there to look forward to?”

Amon only turn towards him stroked his cheek. “Zennon's words are law within the tribe… but I have no trouble breaking them.” Akira felt the red demon hero wraps his massive arms around him. The sensation of feeling his heartbeat against his chest was strange… but more so assuring. “Especially since he thinks he could get away punishing you without my approval… I now have no problem slaughtering sheep… ”

Akira didn't understand… Why would Zennon keep Akira away from the demon hero? Amon was praised by all of demon kind… or was it… that his actions further increase his infamy? The Devilman can feel the other demon's breath against his neck, shuddering at the warmth.

“Big talk coming from a demon who can’t land a punch on Satan,” Akira sighed unenthusiastically. “Yeah, and who was the crybaby that wanted to take hold of the reins?” “Touche…”

He always thought the demon hero was just bluffing; beneath all that brawn, the demon hero was a clever bastard. He could sway anyone into his fitted desires, agenda or not. Getting Akira under his thumb was probably a part of his bucket list, for obvious reasons. But something certainly has changed. Akira knew now that they were on the same-boat.

“And may I be frank… it certainly struck a nerve… watching them have their way with you,” the red beast growled. He holds Akira tighter. The Devilman can now feel his heartbeat on his own throat.

The way he expressed his contempt… the envy in his voice.

He didn’t budge. He didn’t want to. Akira’s chin rested on Amon’s furry shoulder, nuzzling in appreciation. His arms slowly wrapped around the Demon hero’s neck. Amon’s musk grew on him; the scent of blood and sweat was overwhelming but at least he wasn’t stuck in a meat-den, or being man-handled by a bunch of brutish-demons. He felt himself getting lost at this embrace. Even if it wasn’t a human, if it wasn’t… her…

“... Don’t leave me…”

“Hmm,” Amon went, feeling the Devilman tighten his embrace.

“Don’t leave me again,” Akira repeated, nearly dozing off. It took Amon a minute when he felt swallowed up by the heat.

“Please… You promise?” The Demon Hero’s claws ran alongside the other demon’s back.

“... I promise…” His response made Akira smile a bit, his hand running through Amon's thick mane, fingers twirling on his long locks.

The Devilman was still before he slowly pecked a kiss on the other demon's neck. Amon's reaction wasn't conspicuous, but it made him warm and relax. His large, tattered wings sprang out carefully as they wrap around himself and his host. He must admit, the leathery texture of the wing was strange to Akira, but he did not deny this action as his head slowly laid on Amon's chest.

Both demons lie down on the ground, the Devilman on top of the demon hero. The constant and gentle stroking on Akira's back was making him sleepy. “Thank you,” the Devilman groggily went, as his eyes slowly shut.

The last thing he saw was the amber eyes watching him, and the snowflakes dancing outside.


End file.
